


Sleep Hygiene

by Dragoniped



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniped/pseuds/Dragoniped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo have different ideas on what is needed to sleep comfortably, but, like any disagreement, they come to an agreement through the most childish means available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Hygiene

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on from Best Burger Fries Friends  (in the same au).
> 
> Bokuroo Week Day 3: Roommates 
> 
> Also written on time for Bokuroo week but only edited and posted now.

Moving in together was, despite everything, logical. So, when the opportunity arose - in the form of Kuroo's old roommate having moved in with their new partner, Bokuto gladly accepted. Now however, he wasn't so sure. 

“Bro,” he called casually, more than fine with interrupting his bed-headed boyfriend's cat nap - after all, Kuroo could (and probably would) have at least half a dozen more before the day is out.

The lack of reply was far from concerning as Kuroo often waited for some sort of question or command before responding. That didn't dissuade the owl, who was insistent on making sure that his partner was actually awake.

“Bro!” Bokuto shouted, getting an immediate response of an overly large body stretching as though it were nothing more than a fragile house cat.

After the - far too long - stretch, Kuroo looked up at him. His gaze was steady - showing that he was fully awake and actually listening, but was comprised of only one eye. The other, Bokuto had no idea if it was even open because of its current position behind the haphazard fringe of his boyfriend's bed head. 

“You can't sleep like this,” the wing spiker stated matter-o-factly, hands on his hips. Kuroo looked down at where he was lying, confused at what could be wrong.

“Why not?” The cat asked finally. The words were drawled in such a gentle manner that Bokuto had to muffle his laughter at his boyfriend's obviously suppressed yawn.

“Because it's not healthy and is stopping us both getting a proper night's sleep!” This was punctuated with a dramatic (childish) sigh for effect. Bokuto had already brought this up three or four times in the week and a half that he had been living here, but he was stubborn and persistent so he had no desire to drop the subject.

Kuroo, naturally, possessed a similar stubbornness. “Bro, I keep telling you. I have ‘cat naps’ because I want to, not because of my ‘poor sleep hygiene’.” The last words were spoken in a mocking tone and accompanied by just as mocking air quotations. 

Bokuto continued undeterred. “Sleep hygiene is important, and you would sleep much better at night if you improved yours.”

“I sleep perfectly at night, not that it affects you,” he folded his arms and gave the owl an annoyed glare.

“It does affect me, I can't get a proper night's sleep because of you.” Bokuto copied Kuroo's stance, giving him an equally annoyed glare.

Despite how things seemed, the duo weren't actually annoyed with each other. If anything they were teasing because of the long standing friendship that preceded their romantic relationship. 

In a second, Kuroo had a cat-like grin, eyes twinkling before he'd even opened his mouth. “You'd get a proper night's sleep if you exercise properly - we can easily change that -”

“Bro, I'm being serious,” nobody, overly energetic and easily excitable Bokuto included, wants to pass out every night from over exerting themselves. 

“I know, I know but I don't want to move all the stuff out of my room just so you can get a better nights sleep.” The cat's grin dropped along with his posture as he slumped against the armchair, seemingly bored.

“Then let's sleep in my bed-” 

“He'll no! My bed’s way better.”

“Then swap beds with me.”

“That's just as much effort.”

“Then we're at an impasse..”

There was a long pause, the two caught in an intense stare down. Out of pure stubbornness, Bokuto won - the cat turning away with a sigh.

“Fine.. but if you win you're buying me ice cream because of all the hard work you're making me do.”

“Deal!” Bokuto all but shouted, overjoyed at his small victory. 

The two stood opposite each other, putting on their game faces - which, for them, was just grins of varying amounts of excitement and mischief. Carefully, they counted down, perfectly synced after years as friends. 

3...2...1…

“Yes!” Bokuto’s cheer could have risen the dead in excitement alone, but the volume was nothing to laugh at.

Kuroo groaned, mumbling a ‘fine’ before getting up to get dressed. They could sort out the details later, for now he had ice cream to get.

“Hey hey hey! Bro, you gotta admit I'm the best. Then again you knew that already, there was no way I was gonna lose!” He cheered excitedly, pounding the air with his fists and gloating with just as much enthusiasm. 

“Nah bro, there was a ⅓ chance that you would win, you just got lucky.” Kuroo stated flatly as he tugged on a pair of jeans.

Bokuto stopped, clearly confused. “But.. there are 3 choices, and we could have had a draw-”

“Bro, it's rock, paper, scissors. There's a ⅓ chance you'll win, ⅓ you'll lose and ⅓ you'll draw.”

“But what if-”

“Bro, who's better at maths?” Kuroo waited for an answer, despite how obvious it was. When it came to science and maths Kuroo was clearly superior. As soon as the cat got his mumbled reply, which probably wasn't an answer to his question (no human would be able to decipher that), he smirked again.“Right so just trust me on this, ‘kay?”

“Alright..” Bokuto grumbled. He was still confused but he trusted his bro. Something out of the corner of his eye made the owl's mood do a complete 180, his eyes practically sparkling as he tossed off his plaid shirt in favour to the partner to Kuroo's own shirt.

“Bro, I love you,” he cooed as they got ready to leave the apartment - walking on Kuroo's left almost out of habit so that the message could be read correctly. 

“I love you too bro,” he replied casually, giving the owl a peck on the cheek and a small - but genuine - smile.

Both students couldn't help but grin as they faced the outside world or at least the short walk down their normal route to the ice cream parlour. Despite the seemingly meaningless delivery, they both knew that they meant what they said and that their feelings were returned. 

However many pointless or silly arguments they have and regardless of the ‘Best (Burger Fries) Friends’ label they wore on a regular basis, the pair felt lucky to spend even an hour with each other and planned to stay together for as long as possible, if not longer (how was anyone's guess).

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. HC that Bo is big on stuff like sleep hygiene.  
> 2\. If there are any mistakes please tell me.  
> 1\. Thanks for reading!  
> BLAST OFF!


End file.
